Blog użytkownika:SzczerbekLove/Jest jak jest
Hej :) Oto mój pierwszy wpis. Chcę poinformować, że blog ten nie będzie coś z typu: Czkawka x Astrid albo przygody Czkawki i Szczerbatka. O co to to nie. No dobrze....może troszkę. Specjalizuje się bardziej we własnych postaciach i opowieściach toteż te osoby się pojawią ale głównie skupię się na swojej bohaterce ale osoby które znacie też będą jednymi z głównych bohaterów ;) Główna bohaterka mieszka na Berk i jest w wieku Czkawki. To tak dla informacji. Opowieść zaczyna się dzień przed wydarzeniami z JWS więc nasza bohaterka ma 15 lat. Zapraszam do czytania. Prolog Obudził mnie huk. Zresztą tak jak zawsze w te dni gdy smoki miały zaatakować. Co prawda robiły to wieczorem ale już od rana na Berk panowała wtedy nerwowa atmosfera. Bo wiecie. Jesteśmy Wikingami i pewnie dlatego w przeciwieństwie do innych(moim zdaniem normalniejszych)którzy by się wynieśli to my nadal tu siedzimy i co kilka dni toczymy bój ze smoki które za punkt honoru wzięły sobie porywanie naszych owiec i innych zwierząt. No, a my za punkt honoru zabijanie tych....jak to mówimy: ,,Bezdusznych gadów''. '' - Susan! Złaź z tego łóżka! Obiecałem, że pomożemy Stoickowi w przyszykowaniu się! - Idę! Idę - ziewnęłam szeroko i zwlekłam się z łóżka. Znowu bolały mnie plecy. No ludzie! Ja wiem, że jesteśmy zajęci rozwalaniem smoków ale mogliby zainwestować w większą wygodę. Zresztą...Wikingowie i wygoda? Też coś! U nas nie ma miejsca dla wygodnisiów i fajtłapów! No dobra...wyjątkiem jest Czkawka, chuderlawy i ciapowaty ale jest jednak synem wodza więc ma ten fart by mimo wszystko tu przebywać. Zresztą nie tylko on jest dziwakiem. Na mnie też patrzą się jak na legendarną Nocną Furię bo jestem jedynym wikingiem płci żenśkiej który nosi spodnie. No ale co na to poradzę, że tak mi wygodniej? Ogólnie charakter i styl mam podobny do Czkawki z tą różnicą, że umiem się bronić. Ogólnie mam włosy koloru ciemny blond do ramion i oczy które....co roku zmieniają kolor i nie potrafię jakoś tego wytłumaczyć. No i nie mam ubioru ,,bojowego'' wolę futrzane kamizelki (jak wspomniałam powyżej podobnie do Czkawki).'' - No nareszcie jesteś. Jedz kurczaka i idziemy - tata zaczął niecierpliwie potrząscac głową. Od czasu śmierci mamy nie dogadujemy się zbytnio toteż jak na złość jadłam śniadanie tak wolno, że po piętnastu minutach mojemu ojczulkowi zmienił się kolor twarzy na purpurowy, a po dwudziestu na czerwony. Wtedy jednak zjadłam i ledwo talerz zrobił się pusty, a tata chwycił mnie za ramię i wybiegł jak z torpedy z naszej chaty. - Po co ja w ogóle jestem potrzebna? - spytałam. - Nie gadaj tylko biegnij! - usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. Nie wykonałam jednak tego rozkazu bo prawie frunęłam w powietrzu trzymana przez mojego ojca wikinga. Puścił mnie dopiero przed chatą naszego wodza - Stoika Ważkiego. Weszliśmy do środka i nasz wódz oraz mój tata zaczęli z sobą rozmawiać, a ja? Znów okazałam się niepotrzebna i musiałam powlec się do kuźni (tak jak Czkawka) by pomóc Pyskaczowi. No...też nie mam zbytniej tężyzny fizycznej. - SMOKI! - oho. Znów się zaczyna.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania